First Day of Winter
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It's the first day of winter so Judy and Jude are going to have fun with their friends. Deciding to have winter fun in Bunnyburrow. Along with having some Christmas as well. (AU when they're same age and meet as kits. More details after the story. Thank you, Dizzie HamHam Writer for inspiring me the idea to do my own AU kit story)


First Day of Winter

**Judy POV **

**Happy First Day of Winter and now onto the story **

Today is the first day of winter and that means that Christmas is truly around the corner. We just couldn't spend Christmas with each other but we have plans with family. Maybe someday we can Christmas with each other and that would lots of fun. For Christmas for Jude and I are always huge. Since we have a huge family. Very chaotic but lots of fun and predators being there wouldn't be good. Especially foxes for most of my family still hates foxes and at least Pop-Pop has gotten better with his views on foxes. Those took some backtalk from Katheryn to do so. He didn't like a kit making feel like he was a horrible mammal. Jude and I love him so much but with his horrible views on foxes, he was. Better but still can be great.

So we decided on the first day of winter we would have a mini Christmas. Friends who couldn't come we already gave Christmas cards and presents too. Of course, the presents don't cost a lot or are pawmade. We decided to have a limit we can spend on presents. After all, we're only kits and Christmas isn't about the presents. We also have a friend who's a Christmas kit and that's Evie. For she was born on Christmas Eve. Evie loves being a Christmas kit and she does get a fair amount of presents. Her parents are not the type to do combined present. Some of our siblings have their birthdays in December but surprisingly none on Christmas.

Nick, Katheryn, Ienzo, Serenity, Catherynne, Lucky, and Evie are joining us today. So we're going to have lots of fun. For they enjoy the winter and so do Jude and I. For we don't have to worry about farming which isn't too bad but we're kits and we love to have fun. Still, it's a school night but we have been doing well and so we this nice treat. For it's a Sunday night and we have school the next day. Unless it somehow snows and we have a snow day. We always love snow days even when we love school. For it's fun to play in the snow. Those to many snow days means more school in the summer. Which a kit doesn't want.

"Hello everyone!" I say

"Welcome to Bunnyburrow winter wonderland," Jude said

We wave over to our friends and they wave back. Bunnyburrow truly is a winter wonderland for it always snows. Sometimes it a little less and that makes kits sad. For the majority of kits do love snow and missing school. They get off the train station and we have been waiting for them. It's not so cold today and that's good. For December usually cold and we can have lots of winter fun. Still, our parents made us dress warmly. A bit too warmly to our liking. I have a purple jacket and Jude has a gray one. Both of us are wearing pawmade gloves and hats. Mine is purple and while Jude's are green. Everyone wearing what they wore when we went to visit Santa Claws. Having bags where their Christmas presents are.

"So much snow!" Lucky said

"You see it every day." Evie said

"Well, that's Tundratown snow and this snow that falls from the sky!" Lucky said

Well, Lucky doe has a good point and we laugh. Lucky jumps in the snow like foxes used to do in the stone age. Luckily for her, the snow is soft and it wouldn't hurt. Nick does a lot and has gotten stuck before. But he still has fun doing it. Lucky gets up moments later and then does a fox angel.

"We can have more fun in the snow later," Evie said

"Lot's of more fun," Katheryn said

"It is going to be a lot of fun as the first day of fall," Catherynne said

It is going to be a lot of fun and I can tell that Katheryn is really excited. She had lots of fun during the first day of fall. For she a huge nature lover. Those she can't decide what's her favorite season. For Jude it's winter and for me it's spring. I love all the pretty flowers. Those I do enjoy winter a lot.

"Then let's have some fun!" Lucky said

"Well, there's a good amount of winter activities for us to do," I say

"That's great to hear," Ienzo said

"So just follow us," Jude said

Lucky very excited and we know she has ADHD and some of our siblings do as well. Just like we have siblings with disabilities and mental health like depression and anxiety. While I don't think Jude or I have anxiety but we have a good chance to have depression. So far life hasn't shown if we do or not. Right now we just kits and we're going to be kits. We take the lead and they follow behind us.

"So what's going to happen first?" Serenity asked

"We're going to make paper snowflakes," I say

"Those are always fun," Nick said

Yes, making paper Snowflakes is a lot of fun and we have hundreds of them in our house. Anyone can make snowflakes for they can look like anything. For that's what snowflakes are and every snowflake is unique or that's what we been told. They're always pretty to look at those. Jude and I always try to catch and eat them. Trying to see who can do it first and whatnot.

Fields grade school is just like any school and nothing truly special. Bunnyburrow has many schools for many live in Bunnyburrow and they don't want schools to be overcrowded. Of course, it's mostly rabbits and hares. Teachers don't have to worry about finding a job here. There are adults around so kits don't cause any trouble. Taking off our winter coats and hang them on the coat hangers. We head over to the art room were crafts are done. There are others about and we still have room. So we head over to one of the tables. Mrs. Sanders heads over to us and she's the art teacher. She's a cougar and eighty-eight-years-old. Married and has two kits of her own son and daughter.

"Hello Judy, Jude, and Catherynne," Mrs. Sanders said, "These must be the friends you have told me about."

"Hello, Mrs. Sanders." Jude and I

"Hello, Mrs. Sanders and yes they are." Catherynne said

"Yes, coming all the way from Zootopia," Catherynne said

We have told Mrs. Sanders about our friends in Zootopia. She's glad to see friendships between predators and preys. She's not biased against foxes and that's great. Mrs. Sanders was happy to hear about Nick's art talent and Catherynne does have good talent in art. Nick and Catherynne get along because of that. She also loves to write like Katheryn loves photography. She keeps a lot of notebooks and composition notebooks are her favorite. No metal part to point at her and they're smaller and easier to keep. She's also a lefty too and so the metal part of the notebook would poke her. In which she hates and hates a lot due to her writing a lot and being a lefty.

"Nick Wilde," Nick said, "I'm the Lenodaro Di Paw Vinci that they have talked about."

Nick playful talks about himself and we have learned about Leandro Da Paw Vinci from him and Kathern too. He was a red fox who was a master artist. Along with his interests being science, music, mathematics, engineering, literature, architecture, anatomy, geology, astronomy, botany, paleontology, and cartography. He was the first mammal to create a tank. So he was a fox of many talents.

"Katheryn Forester," Katheryn said, "I'm a photographer."

"Evie White," Evie said

"I'm Lucky Snow!" Lucky said excitedly

"Well, I'm glad to meet you all." Mrs. Sanders said

She heads after to speak with other kits. There are paper and scissors in front of us. Now we can make snowflakes. We're going to do a few and then do other crafts. It's going to be a lot of fun. We have bags to put our grafts in. We're going to also enjoy sweets and outdoor fun. For there are activities for the first day of winter in Bunnyburrow. Jude and I have been doing since we can remember. Other Hopps will be around for we do like to have fun. No farm having to worry about until next harvest. This havest was good and like it almost always is. We rarely have a bad year for our farm is one of the good ones. If it's a bad harvest due to weather well that's out of paws and it has happened before.

"Let's make some snowflakes!" Lucky said

"Just don't hurt yourself." Evie said, "I rather not do first aid and scare other kits."

That's true and that would be bad. Evie knows how to do first ad well. Jude and I know first aid as well. I'll learn more once I become a police officer. For that's a set of skills I should know. Everyone should know the basics of first aid. For anyone can save a life. Those I understand why first aid would be difficult for some. I look over at Katheryn and I know it's difficult for her. But she still saved Jack's life. Now he's okay and back home.

"I will be careful," Lucky said

"You always say that and still get hurt," Evie said

"I don't find that hard to believe," Catherynne said

We all laugh and Lucky tends to hurt herself because of her high energy. But always bounces back and hasn't seriously hurt herself. The worst of it was just a broken arm. I have broken my arm before by being a bit too careless. But I learned my lesson. I take paper and some scissors and begin to make a snowflake. We talk to each other as we make snowflakes. Having lots of fun as well do it. Serenity has opened up a lot and is a lot less nervous. I don't know how feels to be anxious all the time. I only do when it's a normal feeling. But Serenity doesn't give up and that's a great trait to have. I don't know when to quit and that will help me become a cop.

"Making snowflakes is a lot of fun." Serenity said, "Never had the chance to do this before."

Looking over at Serenity and I smile and she's so happy. Her parents tend to shelter her due to her anxiety disorder. Wanting to protect her from everything. Jude and I have met shelter kits and that does more harm than good. We have to know all about the world and shouldn't be afraid of it. For life can be scary but it can be so great as well.

"As long as it legal, healthy and good it's always good to try new things," Katheryn said

"Katheryn seems the truth," Catherynne said

Katheryn does and trying new things is good as long it's good and legal. Trying bad rugs is not good for they're bad for you. Mom and dad told us to never take bad drugs and never to some. Drinking okay but drinking and driving it bad. We can't drink until we're twenty-one. So their adult drinks are off-limits too young Hopps. So have tried and were grounded for months. Jude and I will stand by our parent's rules. Looking at Katheryn and she hates the smell of adult drinks so she'll never drink. We don't have to worry about our friends. Catherynne curious but will wait until she's the right age. Nick knows that not drink or smoke. Or he'll face the wrath of his parents. Of course, it wouldn't be bad for his parents aren't like that. But if Nick did when he's underage he'll be sorry if he ever did. So Nick knows it's wise not too.

"That's so true," Evie said

"So I can't live out my dream of living on sweets," Lucky said playfully

"Yep, or you'll die an early age." Evie said, "So only in your dreams, you could."

We all know how much Lucky loves her sweets and loves very sweet as well. Her Halloween candy did last longer this year but it was by very little. Now she's going to get more sweets because of Christmas. It would be nice to live like that and Nick would only eat blueberries if he could. Katheryn and Catherynne with their favorite foods. I haven't thought about it.

"That's why I love my blueberry dreams," Nick said

"For dreams are wonderful for anything can come true," Jude said

"Jude you're so right," I say

Dreams are truly wonderful and you should believe in them. Our parents keep on telling us we can dream but we can't believe in too much. Which isn't something you should saw to a kit. For nothing wrong about believing in dreams. You just got to work hard to make dreams come true. That's what Walt Disney did and he was successful and millions love him. If I follow my dream I can inspire others to follow their dreams as well.

"That's why I love to sleep in," Nick said playfully

"Well, that's because other than school and special dates you can wake up early. For you're hopeless to wake up early. An air horn can be used but you'll still be sleeping." Katheryn said playfully

Nick playfully pretends to be hurt and we all laugh. What Katheryn said is very true for he's what you would call a deep sleeper. Even at our house, we can be a deep sleeper. Which a rare for our home always full of life. Those there's a rule we have to quiet pass eight and early in the morning. For that's the respectful thing to do. We'll get into trouble if we don't follow the rule or any rule. That keeps order in our home or all would be lost.

"She got you good," Jude said

"I can't heal that burn," Evie said

"I won't forget it!" Nick said

"Of course not," I say

We all laugh once again and Nick won't forget. He always makes sure he tries to get back at us. Katheryn has gotten good at burning and playful teasing. Knowing at first she didn't like it for she was taught that teasing was wrong and hurtful.

"Nice one Katheryn," Ienzo said

They high paw each other and they finish up their snowflakes. I'm almost done with my last one. Then we can head on the next craft is making snowmammals from cotton balls. Which simple but lots of fun. Once we clean up we head over to the table were the making Cottonball Snowmammals are.

"If I find any cotton balls on me I get candy from you Lucky," Evie said

"You're no fun," Lucky said playfully

Lucky playful sticks out her tongue and Evie laughs. If you bring up candy Lucky won't do a thing. We'll get sweets and cookies. Along with hot chocolate and eggnog if you like it. Jude and I know it my parents enjoy an adult drink. Of course, there isn't and we kits enjoy it. I wouldn't want cotton balls in my fur for it's happened to me before. It happened to Jude as well and the curse of having younger siblings.

"I'm fun I just don't want to pull cotton balls off my fur for that's not fun," Evie said

"I second to that for it's no fun," I say

"I third to that," Jude said

We all laugh once again and I take out a red paper and Jude takes out a green paper. Both Katheryn and Catherynne take a yellow one for yellow is her favorite color. Serenity also takes out a red paper and Ienzo takes out blue just Nick.

"This one mine I grab it first," Ienzo said playfully

"Great I'm at the bottom of the game." Nick said playfully "I wanted that and now I have to be on top."

Ienzo has a smirk on his face and they did grab the same paper. I didn't see who grabbed it first but I know it would be Ienzo. He places his paper at his spot and gets a paw five from Katheryn. I take a few cotton balls to start out with.

"Will it's first come first serve," Serenity said

"In our household that's law." Jude and I say

Serenity has never been to our house it's too much for her and we understand. Catherynne doesn't like much for it's crowded and she has four sisters and they're one litter. She's the second oldest of littler of five. Her parents decided one litter was good for them. Katheryn always brings her headphones for she doesn't like loud noises. Hopp's household can get so loud. Not much we can do for keeping hundreds of rabbits quiet is difficult.

"I have been told that." Serenity said, "Hence why I haven't visited your home."

"Which is alright and if I was in your paws I wouldn't," I say

"From the pictures, you can tell it's a great home," Jude said

Serenity has seen pictures our home and thanks to Katheryn. She amazing photographer and my siblings do love their pictures being taken. Of course, it comes all professional they don't like it. Granted Jude and I was the same way as little kits. Family pictures fun while professional boring. sometimes kits can be weird.

"Agreed and you have been there haven't you Ienzo." Serenity asked

"I have for I waited to see for myself." Ienzo said, "It's truly a sight to see."

Ienzo isn't the only one to feel like that and his uncle is the same way. Many know our lifestyles but still, find it hard to believe hundreds even thousands could live in the same household. So they decide to see for themselves and always surprised by the outcome. It's always great to see their shock and it never gets old.

"You should have seen Ienzo and his uncle it was the best," Jude said

"Yep, I second to that," I say

We all laugh and their reactions were great. I could never forget their reactions. Getting some clue and place them on the cotton balls. Then I place them on my paper. Seeing that everyone working on their snowmammals. We can make a real one as well and the snow is perfect for it. Making sure I don't get a lot of glue on my paws. For it's always a chore to clean up. Of course, Jude and I mess with each other sometimes and that's fun. Making sure we don't waste to much glue.

"They're right and I couldn't make that reaction again," Ienzo said

"Even with a photograph to help you," Katheryn said

"Yep, that's once in a lifetime shock and shot," Nick said

"Yep, that's how the mind works," Catherynne said

Katheryn did get a good picture of it and as a photographer she always ready to take pictures. Catherynne interested in our brains and wants to learn all about it. Learning something about the mind would be an interesting subject. For it would be nice why some mammals are bad ones and while others are good or in between. Why some have bigot views and why some can't change.

"I was surprised as well." Lucky said, "It's just Kayla and me that's what I like. Those it's nice to have fun with many kits as possible. We could take over the world."

"Then only to be stopped when offered all the sweets in the world," Evie said

"Yep that's so true," Lucky said

We laugh once again and we don't have to worry about Lucky taking over the world. For what Evie stated is the truth and you just have to bring up sweets to make her stop. If it were ever the case it would be either Katheryn or Catherynne for it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for. Both of them are the quiet type.

"Also how did you get a cotton ball on the tip of your tail?" Evie asked

"I don't know," Lucky said

"I have no idea but it's a nice touch," Lucky said happily

Adding more snowballs to my snowmammal and Jude working away. Almost done with the snowmammal body. Just got to make a head. That seems like something that Lucky would do. For she loves to have fun and pull pranks.

"Of course you said that," Evie said

"Reminds me of the time I got paint on my arm for I can be a messy artist," Nick said

Nick loves over at Katheryn and playfully sticks out his tongue. Katheryn returns with playful sly and she was going to say that. Nick beat her this time and they laugh. I give Nick a paw five for doing a great job.

"That's one for me," Nick said

"Still behind today those," Ienzo said

"I will catch up!" Nick said

Nick said that loudly but not to loud to be hushed. For we're indoors and we should have indoor voices. Outside he can be as loud as he wants. He's almost done with his snowmammal. Just got add what makes a snowmammal.

"I have full fate in you," I say "so don't let me down."

"I will wait and see," Jude said

Once again we laugh and we're having the greatest time ever. Adding one more cotton ball and now I can work on his head. I can't wait to show our parents my artwork for they always love our artwork by us and keeps them all in our boxes. Which would take a lot but it's worth it. Once I'm a mother I'll do the same of course, I won't have hundreds of kits just a litter would do. Rabbits and hares who live in Zootopia have fewer kits than those who live in Bunnyburrow and other towns. So we do art and keep on talking with each other.

* * *

Another craft we did was make a Santa Claws or Paws Snowglobe. Which was simple to make and someone already brought the Santas. Jude and I did Santa Claws for we're free to do so. Not going to be bothered by certain family members who will be bothered by it. Some already know that Jude and I visited Santa Claws. Now we have been told we won't get any presents for we visited the wrong Santa. They're just being bigots and mean. Lucky grabbed many sweets as she could and they didn't mind for they want candy and baked goods gone. For all of its donated so they don't want to go to waste. Lucky made sure of that.

"Just don't choke on the cookie." Evie said, "I would rather not do first aid today."

"I will be careful," Lucky said

Lucky finishing up her gingerbread cookie and she did take a pawful and placed them in her pockets. Both Katheryn and Catherynne took a lot for they love gingerbread and sugar cookies. Jude and I enjoy it a lot and all enjoyed some good hot chocolate. Getting more once we head back to our home. That's where we going to open jump Christmas presents. Made a two quicks stop so we could drop off their presents and our crafts. Lucky kept a sting bag to keep all her baked goods and candy.

"Alright what are we going to do first?" Serenity asked

"Of course built snowmammals," I say

"The best one wins all of Lucky's candy," Evie said playfully

"Oh, no way!" Lucky said

We all laugh and we wouldn't dare to mess with Lucky sweets. Or she is at us forever or at least until we get her new candy. Katheryn the same way with her cameras or red velvet chocolate. In which she scared Lucky for she asked if she could have one. With me, it's telling me that I can't be a cop and make sure they don't forget I can be. Of course, I don't do anything harsh just saying anyone can be anything they set their mind too.

"Well, you better hurry Nick already on a roll," Katheryn said

Looking over at Nick and he's working already. Seeing that Ienzo, Serenity, and Catherynne are as well. Evie gets to as well and Lucky should after her. We can make any snowmammal we want for they can look like any mammal. Hence why it's call snowmammal, not snowrabbit.

"We got to start working as well," I say

So I start to make my snowrabbit and Katheryn gets to hers as well. Last by not least Jude gets to work and we all have spots to make our snowmammmals. We got a lot of snow to work with. Making sure it doesn't get too big or I won't be able to push and carry it. Just going to be a little bigger than me. I'm short and don't have a lot of strength. Working on a farm keeps me fit and I'll work out once I get older. For I been told I'm to young to have one and that makes sense. Those I do yoga and that's lots of fun.

"Lucky what I have told you about making to big?" Evie said

"I'll make it work!" Lucky said

Looking over at Lucky and she's making it bigger than her. That's something she would do. Reminds me of well me most mammals think I'm crazy for wanting to be a cop instead of a farmer. For farming is what hares and rabbits do. I'm going to prove the doubters wrong.

"Well don't ask for our help I'll do on my own."Catherynne said, "Simple is good but I guess something huge would be great."

"All of us together could make something amazing," Katheryn said

"Most of all because of my artistic talent," Nick said playfully

"Har Har Nick," I say

He looks over at me and gives me his sly smile. Nick not boastful about his art talent or his mother will ground him. It's alright to be proud it's wrong to put down others because of your proudness. We all work hard on our snowmammals. Having no stuff to put them on but that's alright. For we don't need it after what we're going to do for last.

"Alright, I finished first!" Nick said playfully

"Only because you started first." Katheryn said, "But nice Robin Hood."

"Well, that's true and thank you, Shutterbug," Nick said

My snowrabbit is almost done and Nick did a good Robin Hood. I have read the story and it's a great story. Nick believes that he's a descent of Robin Hood. Hence why he's so great at archery. Which could be true or not. No one knows if he's fictional or based on a real fox.

"Your arctic fox is great," Nick said

"Thank you, Nick." Katheryn said

Looking over at Katheryn's and truly is a nice Snow fox. Lucky somehow doing hers and of course, she's making herself enjoying some chocolate. Also, of course, she's going to grab the chocolate before we go. There are no wasting sweets or it's the end of the world to her. Of course, she keeps that to herself for she doesn't want to be judged.

"Yours is great Serenity," Catherynne said

"Thank you, and same to you." Serenity said

Serenity working hard on hers and having a lot of fun. It's a lynx-like hers and she's doing very well. While Catherynne has a nice hare one. Jude working hard on his snowrabbit and so I'm I. While we can tell that Evie working a soldier and Ienzo all mystery.

"I figured you would do a scientist," Katheryn said playfully

"I wanted to do something different." Ienzo said, "So I present you Roman Numeral IV."

"Why six in Roman Numerals?" Katheryn asked

"Don't know just had a nice ring to it," Ienzo said

We all laugh and it's a nice snowmammals. Can't well what mammal it is for its wearing a long coat with a hood. The face would be hidden because of the hood. A nice jacket if you like long ones. In which Katheryn does for she has a nice trench coat.

"Well everyone finished and did a great job," Jude said

"Yes, we did," I say

"Time for pictures!" Katheryn said, "You know what to do."

We knew that was coming and Katheryn always takes pictures. While Serenity takes pictures of nature. There's a lot of ways you can do photography. We know what we're doing and we do within moments. While Katheryn does her photography within a few minutes and doesn't take her long to photography. Unless she's truly focusing on it. After she's doing she carefully puts away her camera.

"Alright I'm done time for a snowball fight," Katheryn said, "I'm with Ienzo and Judy. "

"Hey what about your best friend?" Nick asked playfully

"Ienzo my best friend," Katheryn said

"I meant your first best friend," Nick said

"Well, you should have said so," Katheryn said

Katheryn loves having fun with stuff like that and you have to be on point about what you ask. Or she's going playful twist in her own way. We're going to be in groups of three so it's fair that way. Going to have lots of fun with a snowball fight.

"Alright, then it's Jude, Lucky, and I," Nick said

"Then Serenity, Catherynne and I," Evie said

"Then it's settled and let's go," Jude said

So we head off with our groups and choose a good spot to do a snowball fight. Katheryn, Ienzo and I get behind some trees and get some snowballs ready. It just has to be snowballs and nothing else. For we don't want to hurt each other. Just wanting to have fun. While waiting we come up with a plan and it's a good one. If it fails well this just for fun.

"Snowball fight!"

That's when we start running and dodging as snowballs fly. Stick together and watching each other backs. While aiming for our enemies and we do get hit some. But none that will take us done. Katheryn hits Lucky well and she dramatically falls to the ground.

"Get revenge for the candy," Lucky said

Barely dodging a snowball that Jude threw at me and he gives me a smirk. So I throw one at him and hits him but misses its true mark. So he gives me another smirk. So far the three of us are still in the game. Our plan of sticking together but still apart working out. Ienzo has taken out Serenity and she did take down Jude. Too bad I couldn't take down my traitorous twin brother.

"Already we keep on going strong," I say

"Right," Katheryn said

I see the snowball and it's too late. It hits me right in the chest. Reminds me when I did my play and I playfully smile on my face. Pretending it hurt and it didn't hurt at all. It was Catherynne who took me down. So I did as Lucky did.

"Blood, blood and death!" I say

"We will average you," Ienzo said

Since I'm dead I can't talk to them. Now it's just them with Catherynne, Evie, and poor Nick all alone. But he's putting up a good fight. He's faster than most would realize and is quick to react. Just watching them have fun. Nick manages to to take down Catherynne. Those he fails to realize that Katheryn gets him right after he did. To focus at the moment to realize.

"You wound me, Katheryn," Nick said

"It's war always pay attention," Katheryn said playfully

Nick also does his death as Lucky and I did. Now it's Evie against Katheryn and Ienzo. Things now will get interesting for the final battle always is. So they stay close to each other and watching each other backs. Moving quietly and almost in sync. They do work together very well just like Nick and Katheryne.

"Aright let's end this," Ienzo said

They don't know where Evie and truthfully we don't either. We lost sight of her fairly easily. They pay attention and dodge a snowball that came from the front of them. Missing Katheryn by a few inches. So they start alert. Looking over to where the snowball came from. Carefully heading over to where it came from. Those both of them stop when they see a large branch.

"She tricked us!" Katheryn said

Moments later Evie comes from behind them and hits them in the chest as they both turn at the same time. They were so close to throwing the snowballs they had and so they fall to the ground dead. Evie covered in snow has a huge smile on her face.

"Don't mess with a military brat!" Evie said

"You really know your military stuff." Jude said, "I would like to learn."

"Yes I do and I will teach you," Evie said

It makes sense that Evie would be on top. After all, she's part of a military family so she would know military tactics. We get up from the ground brush off the snow. Now we have to head back to our house to warm up and open presents. So we start heading back to our house. Still fairly light and we don't want to worry our parents. As we walk we talk about what we're looking forward to Christmas. Of course Lucky can't wait for all the sugar she will get. Added her family of course. I can't wait to spent time with family and friends. Santa Claws going to give me the cop related stuff I wanted and for Jude what he asked for which was toy soldiers. We walk past this pond and others are ice skating. In which we like to do and I'm okay at it. Jude better than me by just by a little. Katheryn decides she would rather watch ice skating than do it herself. While Catherynne has lots of fun ice skating. One of the ice skaters acts like a figure skater.

"They make it look so easy but it's difficult," Katheryn said

"Yep and I get the same thing with skiing," Evie said

Evie no good at ice skating but she can ski very well. Jude and I have seen her ski and its great to see. You can find go ski spots in Bunnyburow. Of course, our parents think too dangerous so it's just good old for us just sledding. Those nothing is wrong about sledding. For sledding always fun and we have a blast doing so. They do make it look so easy and we watch for a few minutes. Even Lucky does and she truly focuses on the figure skater. After a few minutes, we leave and head over to our home.

* * *

Our house is filled with Christmas spirit and decorated a lot. If we could we would decorate every inch of the house. Katheryn records so Serenity can see and sweet Evie staying with her as we give the Christmas tour. Then we can get the trays of hot chocolate and cookies. They are waiting for us where we keep our farming stuff. At the moment we don't need too. So it's decorated for Christmas too. There are many wreaths and pawmade snowflakes. There are Christmas snow globes and that around the house. High up so little ones can't get to them. Christmas plates also are decorated on the wall with Christmas pictures. Long paper chains that are red and green that we show manage to keep for years. Having so many Christmas trees and the main one the only real one. Since we have so many ornaments we have to have more than one tree. It works out the best that way. There's many Santa Paws throughout the house and until our snowglobes, there were no Santa Claws.

"It's truly wonder decorated." Lucky said, "I wish I had this much space for Christmas decorations!"

"Someday you will." Katheryn said, "Just got make it come true."

"Yes, I do," Lucky said

That's true and I know Lucky can make that dream of hers come true. Her family decorated their home nicely and had a great Christmas spirit. We stop at the living room where the main tree is and it's a Noble Fir. A perfect type of tree if you love to decorate. It has a beautiful star on top that has been our family for generations as Pop-Pop proudly states and he's sitting in his rocking chair like does most of the time. Which has red and green tinsel and long popcorn string that been dyed green and red. Of course, Christmas lights that change colors. Having lots of ornaments and the most important ones are this tree.

"Noble Fir or scientific name is Abies Procera." Katheryn said, "A Noble Fir is a popular Christmas tree for their needles like leaves curve upwards and that makes them sturdy for ornament. Also, it can grow up to 230. Every Christmas tree chopped down a new one is planted. So we can always have Chrismas trees."

"You can beat my uncle with such scientific knowledge like that and long with his good friend," Ienzo said

Katheryn smiles and she's great at that. Even greater than Jude and I for she can beat us saying scientific names for plants and flowers. We head over to the kitchen and we saw most of the house. Mom and dad are waiting for us.

"Did you guys have a great time?" Stu asked

"Yes we have and Evie won the war," Jude said

"That's nice and the hot chocolate and cookies are ready for you," Bonnie said

"Thank you, mom." I say

Of course they about the snowball fight that we were going to have. For that's one of the best things about winter snowball fights. Both the have smiles on their faces. Nick takes the plateful of cookies before Lucky cat and gives her a smirk. While Lucky playfully sticks out her tongue. While Katheryn and Catherynne grab the trays of hot chocolate. Ienzo holds the door open for them and we head over to the building we're going to gather around. It only takes a few minutes again and there's a fake tree still with lights, tinsel, and ornaments. On top of the tree is a nice star. Serenity and Evie are waiting for us.

"Just in time and I'll tell you about my Christmas story," Evie said

So we sit on the ground and gather around in a circle. Our presents are under the tree and going to open up after enjoying hot chocolate and some cookies. We gave the hot chocolate we and its all the same. Taking a sip and it warms me up. Tasting some melted marshmallow and that makes hot chocolate great. Evie has a smile on her face and so does Lucky. Of course, she would already about this story and Evie has been waiting to tell us.

"As you know I'm a Christmas kit and I wasn't also going to be. I was born early and surprised everyone. So I became the best gift my family got and I was named Evie for sure. Years later I was excited but Christmas Eve for that's when Santa Claws was coming to town. Instead, I called it Christmas Evie for that's what it sounded like to me. From that moment it became Christmas Evie to us."

"That's so sweet," Katheryn said

"Yes, it is," Evie said

It truly is a sweet and nice tradition for them to hold. For Eve and Evie to sound a lot alike and it's cute that she messed it up. Drinking more hot chocolate and taking a Christmas cookie that's a tree. Eating some before Lucky could have it all. Of course, she wouldn't do that for she's not rude. We enjoy our hot chocolate and cookies. Doing so while also enjoying Christmas music. Then enjoy opening open our presents from each other and enjoying a wonderful first day of winter together.

**Author Note I hope you enjoy reading and I enjoyed writing it. I don't like the smell of beer that's why Katheryn doesn't like it. But I'm also create to how they taste so that's why Catherynne curious. Just some simple winter time fight and snowball fights are lots of fun. If you're Kingdom Hearts fan you know why Ienzo did what he did. Memorized the Roman Numerals because of Kingdom Hearts. I just love the coat the Organization XIII uses and I want one haha. I have tried ice skating and it was hard. Thought it would be easy. Did have strong liking for figuring skating for awhile. So that's why Katheryn like that. So until next time my readers. Which will be my Christmas story not the Young universe but something new. **


End file.
